Asombroso sinsentido (DenPru)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Dinamarca vió de cerca la muerte humana de lo que era su novio, quien más le mostraba lo que era asombroso y lo que no era, pasando ahora por lo que se podría decir un duelo, con los recuerdos de aquel hombre albino, con quien disfrutaba hablar, reír y hasta tomar.


En el mundo la vida es efímera, nada ha de ser eterno realmente, aunque las representaciones de los países no sintieran aquello, por desgracia la vida de Gilbert Beilschmidt no ha de ser tan larga cual país, el suyo había desaparecido hace siglos, su pueblo lo sentía casi que olvidado entre lo mundano, era relegado a ser una pequeña parte de Alemania del este, condenado a desaparecer, sabía que lo iba a hacer, su pareja estaba claramente consciente que su muerte era un anuncio ya hecho por el universo; pero la costumbre nunca llega.

La pareja del anterior prusiano luego de mucho tiempo termina siendo el danés, quien normalmente mostraba en su rostro aquella dulce sonrisa, aquella mirada brillante, aquella intensa sensación de prosperidad que demostraba siempre ante el mundo, con la que siempre disfrutaba sentarse con su pareja para hablar de cualquier tontería o tomar cerveza como si sus vidas dependieran de ello; aquella forzada desaparición cambiaba totalmente su carácter amansado ya por la tierra, luego de haber sido aquel feroz vikingo de siglos atrás; pero el ser manso duró poco al sentir la soledad absoluta sin aquellos ojos rojizos que iluminaban como piedras preciosas su ser, sin escuchar ni disfrutar aquellos chistes y discusiones satíricas sobre el idioma más sexy, el mejor idioma o quien de los dos era más asombroso, quedando aquello en una lucha romantizada, casi halagándose entre ellos al final; como si el fuerte egocentrismo que manejaban algo no disminuyera con ellos anhelados detalles.

El danés sabía que era cierto que su novio podía desaparecer como se comenta pero aquellas palabras de el prusiano resonaban cada vez que en su cabeza recuerda a aquel "asombroso" hombre.

—El asombroso yo no es eterno, pero es demasiado asombroso para ser olvidado y morir.— Aquella tumba que labraba su destino humano era triste para el danés, para el alemán, para todos aquellos mínimamente emparentados con aquel hombre de cabellos albinos y ojos rojizos, aquellos ojos que hicieron caer en tentación al danés, y por aquellos que no olvida ni cuando su tumba estaba labrada en tierra y en su corazón aquella cruel espina fue clavada como si fuera una maldición de los dioses mismos.

Cada día para el danés podía ser la maldición de ir a aquel bar, aquel lugar dónde ambos concurrían solo por diversión, pedir algo y pensar que no estaría allí para verlo, volver a sentir aquellos labios embriagados al amargor de la cerveza, el no esconder para nada su ego, el mostrar la libertad de pensamiento que podía contrastar en una "profunda charla" sobre el ser asombroso, sobre el ego, recordar aquel cabello medianamente organizado, aquella delgadez, aquellas miradas cómplices de distintos actos, del solo recordar el danés podía sentir a escondidas aquellas amargas lágrimas que intentan delatar su dolor interno por quien más entendía aquellos pequeños detalles, aunque el danés intentara auto consolarse con vacías palabras, que no daban consuelo alguno.

—Creo que no debo suplicar, ni implorarle a los dioses que no sea verdad, si te fuiste que así sea.— La falsedad de una frase que puede ser mentira hacía que su mente estuviera claramente intranquila, obviamente no sería verdad que aceptaría el destino de tan asombrosa persona, era imposible.

¿Como olvidar cada vez que en aquellos besos que salían entre risas bromistas las manos danesas llegaban al cuello del prusiano, aquellas sonrisas que volvían a du mente; el danés sentía que aquellos pensamientos iban a dejar atrás aquella animada sonrisa y aquella burbujeante personalidad suya, pero sin alguien que le muestre lo que es verdaderamente asombroso, ¿que sería de él?.

El danés más que nada recuerda aquella cruz de metal en el cuello ajeno adornando su pecho, y detalles únicos que lo hacía claramente diferente de otras representaciones, mientras que él solo de caracterizaba por aquel despeinado cabello y aquellos ojos azules; pero que juntos hacían que nada en el mundo importara realmente, ni siquiera que alguien viera con malos ojos algún detalle de ambos, ni siquiera cuando el prusiano era un fantasma pasado y dejara su ego desbordante en una tumba.

Sonaba hasta ilógico en el danés, puesto que demostraba al mundo que no ocurría absolutamente nada con él, pero aquella cruel sensación de soledad recorría su espina al punto de llegar a un vacío, ocultado entre sonrisas a la hora de una reunión en la que podía llegar hasta a bromear cuando no era nada serio, recordando cuando era su pareja quien hacía aquellos comentarios.

Claro está que el danés no perdía mínimamente la esperanza de que volviera como una pila de anhelo y ansias, pero simplemente aquello era un simple y llano sinsentido que carcomía cualquier alma.

Aquellas grabadas conversaciones entre risas, aquellos recuerdos conversados en aquel bar cuando sus labios chocaban con un fuerte sabor a alcohol, siendo la cerveza casi que su motor de arranque y lo que más tomaban cuando hablaban tonterías o simplemente discutían humorísticamente sobre que idioma es mejor.

—Sabes que el alemán es mil veces mejor que el danés, el asombroso yo no puede discutir aquello.— Reía orgulloso aquella vez de su "última discusión idiomática" casi pegados en la pared, tomando en un bar.

—¡Falso, Gil! el danés es mil veces mejor y más asombroso y como el "rey del Norte" te ordeno a admitirlo.— Aquellas palabras más que demandantes eran tomadas con gracia.

—¡Pues el asombroso yo demostrará quien tiene el mejor idioma!.—

Aquella última frase, que recuerda en sus últimas salidas al bar, aquellos últimos besos, aquellas últimas cervezas que entre risas aceptaban mientras daban halagos cada uno más egocentrista que otro era la clave del claro recuerdo que debía llevar cargado a cuestas el danés, mirando por enésima vez aquellas fotografías recordadas de ambos; sintiendo la frialdad de aquella cruz metálica que brillaba tanto como el ego de aquel albino y que ahora estaba en sus manos, aquellas que pasearon por el cuerpo ajeno y que ahora pasean por el frío metal del cual estaba hecha aquella cadena.

Podía ser un poco menos lógico en Dinamarca debido a que su clima no es para nada exagerado como lo sería Suecia, Noruega o Finlandia, pero en aquellos momentos sentía un frío invernal calar sus huesos en aquellas noches, aquel frío que solo era calmado por aquel hombre que abrazaba su fría piel cada vez que lo necesitara, el danés que estaba ahora solo se sentía que no era el mismo de siempre, a veces culpaba que fuera el prusiano y no él quien desapareciera del mapa y dejara de alegrar con sus tonterías a la pequeña parte de la población que tanto lo adoraban.

Y tal vez el danés se preguntara que sería de él, y que al final todo es un sinsentido pero entre aquellas cortas palabras que daba a su tumba, entre aquellas palabras que buscaba darse de aliento a aquel fantasma del pasado estaba que más que un sinsentido era no tenerlo, debía dejar que los dioses hicieran que el más allá fuera tan asombroso, como él lo fue en vida.


End file.
